


You'll always have me

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: “I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, don’t you?” Lena asked Kara once a day on their weekly lunch dates.“I guess so,” Kara responded with a hopefully casual shrug as she nonchalantly popped another fry into her mouth. Internally though, the only words replaying in her head where ‘I love you; I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me.’
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	You'll always have me

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. Warm
> 
> This is based on a prompt:  
> Person A: I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, don’t you?  
> Person B: I guess so.  
> Person B: (Internally) I love you, I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me.
> 
> I apologize that this is late, I had a physics exam today so I'm writing this on Wednesday instead of the 6th. It's a shorter one but I hope y'all still like it.

“I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, don’t you?” Lena asked Kara once a day on their weekly lunch dates.

“I guess so,” Kara responded with a hopefully casual shrug as she nonchalantly popped another fry into her mouth. Internally though, the only words replaying in her head where ‘ _I love you; I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me.’_

Lena nodded, seemingly unaware of Kara’s inner turmoil, as she nibbled on her bottom lip, “I know that people see the Luthor name and they immediacy think that I’m the scum of the Earth, but sometimes I just wish that they would see beyond that.”

Kara dropped the fry she was holding and reached across the table to grasp Lena’s hand, “I know I can’t change other people’s minds, but you are such an amazing person and a force of good. You’ve done so much for the world and you deserve to be acknowledged for that.”

Lena smiled softly at her best friend, “thank you,” she squeezed Kara’s hand back gently, “your words really mean a lot to me.”

Kara smiled as her heart clenched in her chest. She wanted to tell Lena how she felt about her so badly that it physically hurt. She knew she couldn’t risk their friendship though. What the two of them had was beautiful. They were more than just best friends, they were family.

Lena could sense the gears turning in Kara’s head as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde reporter, “penny for your thoughts?”

“What?” Kara asked as she shook her head to bring herself out of her thoughts.

“Where’d you go?” Lena asked as she resisted the urge to brush the stray blonde hair that had fallen in front of Kara’s face when she shook her head.

Kara opened her mouth then closed it before sighing deeply, “it just makes me so frustrated that so many people don’t understand how **good** you are.”

Lena blushed, trying not to think about the warmth that was spreading from her face down to other places in her body.

Kara was as oblivious as ever and didn’t notice Lena’s predicament as she continued, “like you do so much for people and never expect anything in return. People always give you hate, but honestly, you’re one of the bravest people on the planets. You’re just so intelligent but you never show off and on top of that you’re drop-dead gorgeous. You always hate how your hair looks in the morning, or your thick reading glasses, or your make-up free face before you go to bed, but I think that’s the time you’re most beautiful. It’s those moments where you don’t have your mask on, you’re not Lena Luthor, you’re just my Lena.”

Lena blushed as she took in all of Kara’s words, eyes filling with unshed tears. No one has ever defended her or spoken that highly of her in her life. She didn’t even think it was possible that someone could think those things about her.

Kara met her gaze as the tips of her ears turned red once her brain caught up with her mouth. The warmth spread across her cheeks as she wanted to bury her head under the warm blanket Lena kept on her couch and have the Earth open up and swallow her whole. Kara’s eyes flitted around the room, unwilling to meet Lena’s intense stare.

Suddenly, Kara heard a quiet voice, one that she had never heard from Lena before filled with uncertainty, a hint of anxiety, and something that Kara almost dared to call hope.

“Did you mean all that?” Lena whispered, teeth digging into her bottom lip in a nervous gesture.

“Of course,” Kara answered wholeheartedly as she nodded to make sure that Lena understood that every single word was the truth.

“Then I’ve decided it doesn’t really matter what others think of me, as long as I have you,” Lena said honestly, hand reaching out to grasp Kara’s.

Kara looked down at their conjoined hands as she flipped hers over so that their palms were touching.

“You’ll always have me,” Kara admitted as she raised their hands to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Lena’s hand.

Lena’s breath hitched in her throat as warmth radiated from the back of her hand where Kara’s lips had touched.

“Then let me have you,” Lena rasped as she tugged their hands closer causing Kara to fall towards her, eyes widening in shock at the sudden movement.

Their lips crashed against one another, two forces collided in space, as they both based in the warmth of the one that they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short this is and the ending is really weird/cheesy. I'm not sure if I like it, but I'm too tired to fix it so I'm gonna leave it like that haha. Thanks for stopping by and reading!
> 
> Thanks again to the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) for helping a dumb bitch out.


End file.
